List of abilities
.]] Abilities are keywords on certain cards in the game PURGE: Sins of Science. There are two kinds of abilities: unlocked abilites (which require a TEK to unlock the ability for use) and stated abilities (which do not require TEKS) Unlocked Abilities Clone DNA OPT (Once Per Turn): Resurrect Eva X at your Stronghold. Composite Armor (X) Unites with this ability have damage dealt by abilities and OPS reduced by (X). Critical Mass Units/Commanders with this ability always do 1 damage on attacks regardless of the targets armor or any abilities preventing damage. Units with Critical Mass also cannot be removed from the game by OPS or ability effects. Cumulative In addition to it's normal effects, this card has the following effect: "OPS cards cost you +1 energy to play until the end of the turn." Entrenched Units or Commanders with Entrenched ignore the Attacker Rule and get to make the first attack during a Battle Instance as long as the Unit or Commander with Entrenched is the Defender in the Battle Instance. This ability may only be activated by 1 Unit and only once per Battle Instance. Fractal Repairs (X) Pay (X): Resurrect a Unit or Commander with this ability at your Stronghold. Fury Units with the Fury ability gain +1 damage when they are the Attackers in a Battle Instance. Irradiate OPT: Deal X damage to target Unit or Commander (where X equals the amount of damage the source with Irradiate has sustained). Memory Metal Whenever a Unit or Commander with this ability is dealt damage, it gains +1 armor until the end of the turn. Units or Commanders with Memory Metal have their maximum armor cap increased to 4. Pyrite Rounds Units and Commanders damaged by a source with Pyrite Rounds has it's armor reduced by 1 permanently. This effect resolves before damage is calculated to armor. Stated Abilities Cloaking Units and Commanders with Cloaking cannot be targeted by OPS cards or triggered abilities your Opponent controls. Defender Units and Commanders with this ability gain +2 health when they are the Defenders in a Battle Instance. Flux OPT: Move any amount of damage from a source with Flux to any other source with the Flux ability. Jet Jet Class Units may participate in Battle Instances two vectors away. Jets may only be targeted for attack by others Units and Commanders with the Jet ability unless otherwise stated. Overlay OPT: Attach the Unit/Commander with Overlay onto target friendly Unit. The targeted Unit has all it's stats, both defensive and offensive, increased by the corresponding stats of the source with the Overlay effect. Tactician Unlocks the Overlay effect. Units and Commanders with the Tactician ability cannot be directly or indirectly targeted or affected by OPS, TEKs, or abilities. Unknown Abilities The following abilities aren't completely understood, as they have just been seen on previews of cards. ECHELON Espionage Unlocked ability that is unlocked using the TEK Project ECHELON; appears on Cygnus Prime. Puppet Master Appears on Mastermind of Life. World Spoiling (X) ('''Trigger: '''when another Unit's World Spoiling ability is activated.) Appears on The World Spoiler .